onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hone Hone no Mi/Inner Bone
After you have gained more control over his body, Kai has developed a new breed of powerful techniques. In this new mode Kai can increase the size of the bones to change the level of calcium in your bones. Overview This technique involves Kai increasing the level of calcium in your bones calcium having increasing causes the bones increase in size and six of them come out from inside his body. This makes the attacks him much stronger. After the bones receive more calcium Kai wins more speed and agility (not as fast as Second Gear from Luffy), the size of the bones being major causes are stronger and more resistant. Pre-Timeskip Before the Timeskip Kai increased the calcio to concentrate on making your skin darker and then the six larger bones come out of his skin. This technique could only be used at most during 10 minutes and if you use this technique many times kai Gets the probability of from many of his bones that unlike normal won't regenerate. Post-Timeskip After the timeskip Kai having greater control of this technique he now to activate it just needs 2 seconds of concentration making his dark skin look more of a hurry. Now Kai hang on to this technique several times in a row and for longer. Techniques Pre-Timeskip *'Inner Bone Saber': Modifying one of his bones in the arm to create a short bone sword and wield the bone. He then stabs chaotically and continuously, which causes the opponents eyes stay behind. The speed resembles after-imaging, the hand with the sword is over and over again visibly designed. *'Inner Rib Sword': Ryuu can modify and remove your own spine and regenerate a new column to replace him. Between the bones in the gaps there is cartilage that allows for flexibility, which makes it possible to fold it like a whip. *'Inner Cutting Dance': From the body, several bones come out all at once. The strong physical attack of the opponent, the most powerful counterattack, will cause serious damage. The sudden defense, combined with the bones as highly skilled needle to kill, paves the way for a technique with high potential for battle. The bones can be used to block or intercept an opponent's attacks. *'Inner 8th Dance': Ryuu creates multiple blades of long bones in the body for use as weapons. It doesn't take any shape to the Willow Dance. Like a willow who is stirred by the wind, attacks opponents are simply protected and controlled. Atypical of a willow tree, drill with hardened bones and damages the body of opponents. Although he mainly uses two growing blades of the palms of his hands, he also uses several bones grown side of elbows, knees and shoulders. *'Inner Bone fire': Hardened bones of fingers are thrown at the enemy, with a rotary movement added to the skeletal bullets. A direct collision digs the skin, flesh and bone. Once the bones of the user can be regenerated, the rate of user arsenal shots is unlimited. Post-Timeskip Inner Bone Normal Attacks *'Inner 7th Dance': A technique created by Kai during the timeskip where making appear eight bones reinforced can fight doing various continuous fighting moves. This technique is the improved version of the technical 8th Dance. *'Inner 6th Dance': A technique created by Kai during the timeskip where making appear ten bones reinforced can fight doing various continuous fighting moves. This technique is the improved version of the technical 7th Dance. Inner Bone Haki Enhanced Attacks *'5th Dance': An improved version of the techniques 7th dance and 6th dance where using the Haki in your bones calcium reinforced they get even stronger and more resistant. This technique consists of display 12 bones reinforced with calcium and more Haki which makes these bones indestronável.